


Dragged to The Hell

by osatsu_11



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Battle, Bromance, Inmates, Multi, Prisoners, Survival, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osatsu_11/pseuds/osatsu_11
Summary: “They are allured by money as the reward,” his father who spoke, Taka looked at his father, “Toru’s life is shattered by the time he was accused and jailed, he has nothing left, meanwhile, he still alive for no one knows why and still, he is human who needs money, it’s nothing for him to enter the hell once again, at least when he can be out alive his pocket is full.”“Can you help me out a bit?“Put me in that hell.”





	1. Prologue

* * *

A nice, peaceful morning should have been everyone’s right in order to prepare their body to face a hard day. Waking up beside the beloved ones, taking breakfast with them while laughing at some story, and going off with their hand waves to the workplace with _I’ll make this fast and go home early_ was stuffed in mind. But unfortunately, those things were only truly happened in _shoujo manga_ in its ending—as long as it has a happy ending. And this story was not a _shoujo manga_ in which a happy ending was set its ending, or even a _shoujo manga_ , those things were not applied especially for a man whose feet ran fast through people in suits, on the about-to-crowded pavement.

That man ran unstoppably ignoring how those passengers saw him weird and maybe disgusted; his dark hair was in mess, no longer recognized how the hair would be seen in its normal state blown by the breeze wind along his paces; his shirt was not well-picked—sleeveless white shirt and short knee-length pants—in a winter day; and he had no can-be-seen reason for being in hurry: suitcase. Believe it or not, that man paid no heed about those stares, about how messy his appearance was, about how cold his wet foot was when stomping at puddle formed by the melting snow, he even ignored the one of his feet which lost its cover and being naked. He kept running towards a skyscraper building on the heart city which nonchalantly watching the city saying _I saw everything you do_.

That skyscraper building, built almost twenty years ago, was used as the headquarters of police since that time. Every day, all day long, its filling was full of elite chosen cops who restlessly took over some difficult and important cases. That building was built with top security, well-designed by considering its function as storing place in which important—really important data were stored, one of those really important data was a list about ex-prisoners.

And that's the data which made that man amidst the breeze wind. He had once hoped for peaceful morning, nice day when he spread strawberry jam on his toast, made coffee which its scent filled the whole house when his phone rang noisily. He stopped spreading the red jam and fished his phone. A person named Oguri Shun was on line. By the time his eyes scanned all the kanji, he knew, something must be wrong and he found his phone was already on his ear while not knowing where the knife he had used for spreading jam had gone, that call was much crucial. And he got it right. Both him and the caller missed the good morning changing and went straight to the main course. That man stood-stock, said nothing, only listened what the caller was saying.

_Taka, the system is being hacked, that data is leaked out, he’s in danger._

One second was the time Oguri Shun was needed to whisper that good morning call and in the same time, he felt the world was running much slower if he couldn’t use was stopped as the verb. Those words were echoed in his ears, throbbing his eardrums painfully, scrapping his auditory ossicles hard, and without knowing it, he found his face was already blown by the breeze, cold winter wind with shoe on his right foot and slipper in his left foot which was already taken off for no one knew when.

Moriuchi Takahiro, that running man, wasn’t an elite cop as what had been filling that building until today, he wasn’t even a cop, or detective, or profiler, or whatever it was said, he was just a doctor whose hospital was near that arrogant building. But by adding the fact that he was the son of a head of Immense and Planned Crimes, he could walk past the gate, enter the building with no inspection, make some coffee, and make his ass home.

Thirty solid minutes he had to endure those weird looks sent by the passengers on the bus which he was taken, five minutes he had to run with frozen sweat patched on his skin, breathlessly he eventually arrived on the skyscraper building gate. The officer who was in charge in the gate approached him asking why he was so bewildered and he was okay, but those thoughtful words from a kind officer were omitted and hastily, he walked past the automatic opened door. Pleasant and warm air wafted his face that didn’t even look like thirty, the frozen sweat that made his face felt so rigid melt at once. If he was not in hurry, he surely will approach some cops and tagged them along to have little talks while sipping tea or coffee. And he was surely aware he was in hurry so did those elites whose feet walked hurriedly or even ran like there was no tomorrow. The leaking data must be the culprit who put them in chaos, those cops were the most elite of the elite, no one wanted to be scolded or the worst, fired. Having taken a little breath, only for freeing his lungs from air craving, he walked nonchalantly past the hustle cops to which Oguri Shun was, in a large room on almost the topmost floor.

Forgetting all the manners he was learnt since childhood, he opened the door roughly or it could be said broke in. That room was spacious, large, with enormous U-shaped table right on the middle, chairs with wheel around its side, and on the foremost side from the door, four people sat in those wheeled chairs. Two of them was familiar to Taka, one with tired and old face was his father, one with dark hair, thin mustache and handsome face was Oguri Shun, and they were talking about something he couldn’t hear, but he completely knew about what they were talking with serious faces. The rest two people in uniform surrounding his dad and Oguri, he didn’t even want to know who they were, it didn’t matter, what mattered for him now was only an explanation, why the data could be leaked considering how stern the security system was, and what the enemy was aimed by stealing data. He needed to know that.

“I swear I don’t know how, Taka,” said Oguri. That cop, too, was sleepless, eye bags could be seen below his eyes in a glance, yet once again, Taka didn’t care.

“Haven’t you guys tested it?!” snarled Taka behind his gritted teeth.

“We have, okay? We’ve tsted it thoroughly and we also thought it’s impossible leaking data will occur,” Oguri defended his work system, “listen, it doesn’t matter now, we have to put all of our effort to at least minimize the impact,” said Oguri intimidating Takahiro, he threw his glance on a _colony of ants-like_ computer screen, like a TV which lost its signal.

_BANG!_

Both two police whom Taka didn’t know their names jumped a bit when Taka powerfully beat the table, poor those guys, all they had been knowing since this morning was only the leaked data and the serious and conducive meeting they were expected for was ruined by someone who out of the blue broke in with inapproriate appearance, shouted releasing anger and now beat the table harshly.

“Calm yourself down, Takahiro,” said the head department.

“How could I?!” barked he, his anger was no longer could be suppressed, he had to release it no matter what, unless he could explode. “You all know how many people that have targeted him all this time! Say, why should calm?!” outcried he kicking a sinless wheeled chair making it turned upside down.

“Taka—“

“He can die...” said he with calmer tone, almost a breathless whisper, “he can die... without no one notices and his body wouldn’t be found, that’s how he will die.”

“Listen,” –Oguri took Taka’s shoulders forcing the shorter shut his mouth and see him in eyes— “we’ve known who the culprit and its aims,” Taka opened his mouth and closed it again deciding to listen like a good boy, “they’re holding a survival games with ex-inmates as the participants, they make it as gladiator, with human as the victim, and human as the lion,” even though Taka could take full of control for his mouth to not speak, he couldn’t hold the urge to not reamed his eyes, “they allure rich fellow for betting, take all the incomes while enjoying the show.”

Taka's breath was taken away, he couldn’t imagine, how the game will be held, nor its end, he was naive, he was way too careless, for believing it, he felt like a kid who had his light bulb moment when he was told tooth fairies was not exist. That time, he felt like he was really small in this huge, enormous world.

“Why... isn't that person arrested yet?” Taka’s round, big and dark eyes pleaded Oguri craving for more explanation so he could accept the truth.

“The inmates who takes a part in the game vouchsafe to do that, I, door-to-doorly have visited some of them, while some of them had disappeared when I reached their place, some of them who can be visited they’ve given the same advice to do nothing to prevent it happens since all of them fully aware to string along, they pick those inmates up until tomorrow because of course they need to think carefully to take a part, and tomorrow, the game will be started.”

Spits that not even a millilitre was forcedly to slide Taka’s dry throat, he cleared his throat a bit and said, “Ho-how about him?”

 “I didn’t find him in his house.”

If in his house, when the information reached him, he felt the world was stopped, now he felt like the world was collapsed, at least where his footing was in, he felt like he sunk into a mighty long downfall, to a nothingness. “He-he agrees?”

“I didn’t dare to think so but there is no other possibility.”

“Why?”

“They are allured by money as the reward,” this time his father who spoke, Taka looked at his father, “Toru’s life is shattered by the time he was accused and jailed, he has nothing left, meanwhile, he still alive for no one knows why and still, he is human who needs money, it’s nothing for him to enter the hell once again, at least when he can be out alive his pocket is full.”

Taka bit his lower lip, he wanted to smack his father for saying like that, but a little part of him also said exactly the same. So he just endured it, clutched his palms whitening it. He should’ve known, he should’ve more sensitive that Toru needed money even though the latter never asked, he should’ve look after him, he should’ve been with him, by his side, with or without the latter approval.

Taka looked at his feet—which one of them was in a shoe, and the other was dirty with snow and mud—trying to decide a crucial decision.

“Takahiro?” Oguri called him.

Tiredly, Taka stared in Oguri’s eyes, no light in there, hopeless, and empty, “Can you help me out a bit?”

Oguri frowned, he knew Taka would do something reckless.

“Put me in that hell.”

* * *

 

_To be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I can post the first chapter, but please wait for it
> 
> Let me know what you're thinking about this story please :)


	2. One

The next morning came, Takahiro didn’t hope he would get a peaceful morning this time, he didn’t even expect he would have time to make some toast with strawberry jam, not again. Since his awakening, he just spent his time in his bedroom, thinking a lot of thing until some knocks knocked him off at exactly 7 o’clock. Those knocks were surely not a friendly one, it was harsh and impatient that Taka couldn’t think anything else but _the time’s coming._ He took a long breath that might be the last fresh, free air he healed.

Yesterday, as fast as the sound of thunder after the light had come, Oguri had registered Taka’s name as a new ex-inmate, accused as the perpetrator of woman’s killer in a park toilet, and by the time Oguri had finished its registration, Taka’s phone rang, receiving a message about that game. He was only asked whether he agrees to take part or not and how much the prize was, only that. Oguri told him replying fast was only gaining suspicion so he was told to reply three more hours. So he did what he was told, and having his reply was sent, he received another message telling that some people will pick him up by 7 in the next morning—now.

Taka opened the door, two men in suits were there with one of them holding paper in which—Taka assumed—list of people they had to pick were written. The paper holder looked at Taka and looked down, checking whether Taka was the right person they have to pick, and then nodded to the other.

By the next moment, which Taka felt it was way too brief, Taka found himself got his footing loosen and he lay on the cold floor after some light pinch pinched his hips with a BZZZT-like sound. Taka frowned, didn’t get what had happened, but before he could figure it out, his vision became blurry and gradually completely engulfed in the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

For a split second Taka believed he just fell asleep for ten minutes or so, but when he moved his head, a CRACK was heard, he hissed a bit, his neck was gotten stiff. It was so dark so he believed it was already night, nothing but black that could be seen, then he felt something enveloped his head, something covered his vision, like a sack or something rough like that. One thing Taka felt so sure about that thing, it smelled really bad that he wanted to puke, in addition, place where he rode was bowled shaking his stomach hard. He let a growl out, then some voice, rough and deep, spoke, “Everyone has woken up.”

_Everyone?_

By hearing the rough voice, he just came up into realization, someone sat beside him, both in his left and right side, and his hands also tied.

_“Good...”_

Another voice spoken, it was much high-pitched that pierced Taka’s ears, machine-tuned, and robotic-like. Considering by how the rough voiced and the machine voiced was communicated, even in the dark, Taka could fetch a conclusion, the machine voiced person, whomever it is, wasn’t there. The Puppeteer perhaps.

 _“Now, now, everybody, welcome,”_ said the machine sharply, arrogantly, _“I’m sure you’re really aware your head is covered, also its aim, to prevent you knowing each other, yes, but you know, I have a strong feeling that it will be more, much more interesting when you know each other.”_ There was a glimpse break, and Taka felt like that perpetrator was smiling. _“So I will leak your identity without names,”_ –Taka widened his eyes— _“yes I know y’all identity, not ex-prisoners, surpriseee!!”_

Again, there was a brief, tense, and heavy break, Taka nervously breathed behind the sack. He should have known it, that the puppeteer had checked all the participants’ background.

 _“Hmm... let’s see, cop, cop, cop—ah doctor,”_ –Taka’s heart sank— _“we have a doctor here! Wow! I’ll have my body checked if he can manage to go out alive, okay then, cop again, cop, cop, bah, you cops are so boring. Well, whatever, I won’t be captured anyway._

_“Now, now, I’ll declared the rules—of course there were, quite plenty, three. Firstly, keep living. Secondly, you’re given bags contained arms. Feel free to use it for killing. And lastly, you can give up but you won’t have the thing you want the most. The winner is the last person alive. That’s all. Oh, another information, I will drop you all out in different places, it’s boring if you know each other’s identity, you’ll hesitate to kill right? Then, enjoy the game!”_

There was a soft BIP before Taka felt the car—if he guessed rightly—was stopped. Then the opening door sound was echoed, the car was lifted a bit as one of its loading was gone. The car wheeled again, not too long after, another person—maybe cop—got down, this time was someone in Taka’s left side. Car wheeled again, this time was longer than the last time, and this time it was Taka’s time. He felt someone touched his shoulder ordering him to stand and stepped out. His tied hands were released, something was thrown near his foot with small bumps, then the car was moving away leaving him.

Taka pulled the sack covering his head, he shook his head a bit unfolding his slouch curly hair. He looked around, he was on an outskirt-like place. Empty, dry, and lifeless. Buildings were not too tall, the tallest was around four-five floors, and its street was frozen covered by snow. Behind him, a tall, well-built wall towered with wave-shaped barbed wires in its peak.

Taka then realized what had thrown near his foot, a bag, must be the bag The Puppeteer was said, filled with arms, harmful materials. Weirdly, it had his name patched on it, clearly spelling Moriuchi Takahiro with white string. They were apparently quite prepared in order to keep the game entertaining. He also equipped with winter tools as coat—a thick one—and waterproof boots.

The bag was heavy, at least for his small build, however, thanks to his exercises, his shoulder was strong enough to shoulder the baggage. He walked toward the main street, it was still empty, his steps were obviously printed, unlikely he usually had in Tokyo. The city, even though it was empty, every side on its corner had surveilance cameras were installed, to make sure every battles they had, every blood splashed, was aired in some TV watched by insane people who busied themselves praying to have some battle in no time.

“How sickening,” Taka snarled.

The dead city was also sickening for Taka. It made his stomach clenched for getting nervous. In other way, meeting with other participant would kill him. He sighed, not knowing what to do. Then, his eyes caught an empty bar, typical normal bar with tables, round chair, and alcohols. He stepped in carefully, as he expected, no one was there. He calmly walked toward a table and put the goods on it. The bag, that really was heavy, indeed contained a lot of thing. A full pack of bullets, two handguns, two knives, first aid kit, money—

“Money?” Taka fished the envelope in which money in quite good amount was storaged. This city was like a city full of harm radiation, dead city, with no one lives, in which—he thought—he could take something by free. So what was this money used for? When everything was free and disowned.

“Wanna have something?” a voice heard from his back came to his ears. In the next moment, he found himself was already in his footing after had thrown his body back, taken the gun, and held it up toward the speaker. “Oh wow, scary, chill dude,” the speaker who seemingly a bartender deciding from his outfit said, “I’m this bar bartender, I’m neutral, really mean it, don’t worry,” Taka observed the bartender-clothed guy raised his both hands, surrendered, while smiling annoyingly.

Taka drew the gun back, but still fully cautious.

“It’s cold outside right? Wanna have some drink? It’s free for your first time,” the bartender pointed the counter on the corner, Taka looked at him suspiciously, “c’mon, relax, warm yourself, you really are tiny, I’m afraid you will die of hypothermia instead having holes in your body.”

“Wha—!”

“Haha, sit down, will make something,” the bartender turned around and busied himself with bottles behind the bar. Taka fetched his bag up and walked taking a seat. “How old are you?”

“Thirty,” said Taka short.

“Wow, that’s unexpected,” said he pouring the colorful liquid into a glass, “here.”

“Thanks.”

“Hm, I’m Shimoya by the way,” he offered his hand, Taka did accept it, but he didn’t say his name, his name on his bag also folded protected in Shimoya's blind spot, he shouldn’t let his guard off. “Ah, of course you don’t wanna tell, no worries, not that curious though.”

Taka nodded. He sipped his drink a bit, “I thought there is no worker here, this is battlefield so...”

“That’s acceptable, not weird.”

“Yeah... where were you? It’s empty when I’ve got here, has the game started?”

“Toilet,” said Shimoya lightly, shrugging a bit, "and yes, of course the game has started by the time you step out from the truck.”

_Oh, I rode a truck._

Taka nodded again.

“Have seen your bag filling, saw quite money, what’ve you done?” asked Shimoya in a way Taka couldn’t understand. He couldn’t see how the amount of his money can relate to his doing so he inclined his head. “You, what have you done so you’re imprisoned? The money in that envelope, indicates how big your crime is, and that amount, should be for a serial killer or something like that, rapist.”

Taka raised his eyebrows. The puppeteer knew his true identity yet he gave him quite a lot. Why? Making the game interesting?

Having thought over the risks, he purposedly took the risk and knew how Shimoya would react if he revealed his alibi, which was a lie but believed as the truth, “Killed... someone, woman, and hid its body in toilet park.”

Taka had expected more than a laughter, Shimoya was laughing hard until a globule of tear fell down from the corner of his eye, “Really, you’re a naive one,” said he breathelessly, “don’t expect I will believe it, right? Killing just a person is not making you wealthy, little guy.”

Taka said nothing, interested to see further.

“Well, whatever it is, good luck, little guy,” said Shimoya, smiling.

“Say, am I the first?”

Shimoya shook his head, “Nope, the second. There’s another person, he asked where the hotel is, a blondie, scary eyes.”

A funny jolt in his intestines contracted, his heart beat faster than normal rates, “Blonde?”

“Yep, can’t be mistaken as brown, it’s pale blonde, not dark one.”

Taka bite his lips, trying to maintain the calmness, instead he was on his feet unconsciously. “How long he had been here? Who’s his name?”

“Not long ago, after he asked, I straightly went to toilet, peeing, and you’re coming," Shimoya shrugged again, "he doesn't mention his name, just like you."

“Where’s the hotel?”

Shimoya pointed at the south, “By the time you get out, walk toward south, one-pathed, then a red-painted building, three floors, around a hundred meters.”

Without thanking properly, in the moment Taka was aware with his surroundings, he was already dashed recklessly toward the said red building, being an ignorant once again now with a backpack on his back. Soon, the said building was appeared before his sight, stood between an empty convenience store and a closed building. Taka stopped his feet. His breath was unstable, his chest moved up and down painfully, blood streamed its veins fast not letting even a cell to rest, and his brain was busy. Busy by the thought of the most possible scenario when he met the blonde—Yamashita Toru.

Will Toru accept his existence and they will fight together? Came home together? Will Toru be happy when he saw him? Or the otherwise? Will Toru blame him for good? Will Toru... kill him for money?

The last thought snapped him hard, made his hands trembled crazily, and a sudden dry attacked his throat. Since yesterday, by the time he decided he will take a part in a bloody game, he already had that thought. Yet he threw that thought aside and choose to believe Toru will be still the same person as the Toru he knew. But what if he changed?

The red hotel was two buildings apart from his standing, and the thought of that possibility blocked his way. That delusion was way too great that scared him, it also tightened his chest, couldn’t even draw a step. He just stared at the dirty snow beyond his boots.

_Can I just watch him from afar?_

Taka inclined his head by the thought of himself, big part of his said it could be possible, only watch from afar and help when it was needed. He could choose that way running from rejection.

Yeah, he would go with that way—

CLICK

He was about to spun his body around. He was about to walked back to the bar. And the clicked sound of a gun had prevented him to do all those things. It was cold, the weather around him, his face, his fingers, his feet, and also the back of his head in which metal radiated the minus heat toward his head. It was already on his head, that deadly weapon. One wrong movement, and his head will be successfully hollow.

Wind blew the trees which were just a few, along with his curls and the man behind him. For a brief moment, he could see the strands of the man's hair, it was blonde, pale blonde, like Shimoya was saying, like Toru's. It was when his spit was slide down his dry throat, the gun holder said with deep voice, “Don’t move unless you wanna see your brain splattered around.”

 

* * *

 

_To be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... takes much longer time than I expected... the test that supposed to be once in two weeks just became once a week for this period... poor me T__T
> 
> See you later in the next chap!


End file.
